


I have a proposition for you

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a high following a successful mission, plus a little tipsy, Natasha offers herself to Bruce as his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a proposition for you

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Sixteen. Based on the prompt "I’m with you + Things you said too quietly"

“We’re okay. We’re all alive. A little battered, but nothing that a few weeks off won’t save,” Natasha said, reaching for the vodka to celebrate.

“Welcome back. How did it go?” Bruce asked, sliding her two glasses.

“Good, actually. Got a lot more intel than we initially thought. Stark and Maria are working on it now,” Natasha replied, filling the glasses.

“You think I should go help them?” he asked, reaching for his glass.

“Not at this moment, no. I need to enjoy this victory.”

They clinked their glasses together and downed the vodka.

“I have a proposition for you. Something I’ve been thinking about for a while,” Natasha said, reaching for the bottle to top up their glasses.

“I can’t. My heart rate gets too high and then…” Bruce stopped, moving his hands as if to mimic an explosion.

“Woah, that’s not what I was talking about.” Natasha said, her face filled with amused shock.

“Oh,” he said, blushing. He looked away from her and into his glass.

“You need someone to protect you. In case things get bad. Someone to stay close and fight for you. So that you don’t need Hulk. Now that SHIELD’s fallen, I’ve got some time.”

“What exactly do you mean?” he asked, sliding his glass to her.

“A bodyguard of sorts. The others, we’re all fighters. We can take care of ourselves. You are…” She cleared her throat, trying to find the right words. “Less well-equipped.”

“Actually. That could work. That could be really great,” Bruce replied, taking his glass back and sipping on the vodka.

“I have another idea. This one’s more… radical,” she said, downing another glass of vodka, clearly working up to something big.

“Oh, boy.”

She lowered her voice. “I want to train Hulk. Get him to recognise me, so I can calm him back to you. I’ve fought with him a few times. I think he’d be… amenable.”

“I think you’ve had too many of those.” He nodded to her glass and the half empty bottle of vodka.

“There you are!” yelled Tony, walking in.

“Which one of us?” Bruce asked.

“You, Banner. We’ve got work to do. Let’s go,” Tony said.

“I may have gotten him a little drunk,” Natasha said, showing him the bottle.

“Dammit, Romanoff. This can’t wait.”

“Dammit, Romanoff. This can’t wait,” Natasha whispered mockingly in Bruce’s ear.

“It’ll still be there tomorrow,” Bruce said, trying to suppress the giggles.

“Fine. I’m having a drink as well then,” Tony sat with them, and took Bruce’s glass for himself.

“I meant it. About training you. And Hulk. I’m with you, through all the madness,” Natasha said quietly in his ear. So quiet that he barely heard it.

To Tony, it looked like she was kissing his neck, so he excused himself. Not wanting to get in the way of Bruce finally getting laid.

“You really think you can do it?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“I do.” Natasha smiled, knowing that he was melting to the idea.

“Fine,” he answered, taking her glass and downing the last of the drink. “Let me think about it.”

“Atta boy,” Natasha said, reaching for the bottle before realising that Stark must have taken it with him. “Dammit Stark.”

“I’m glad you’re back for a while,” Bruce said, his voice so low that she almost missed it. 

He hadn’t intended for her to hear, she was sure. It was only because of her training that she picked up on it. She smiled to herself and turned to face him.

“We should probably sleep. We’ve got work to do tomorrow,” she said.

“Yes, mom,” he said, with a laugh.


End file.
